Augmented reality (AR) refers to a technology that combines virtual information or object into a real scene, to allow a user to interact with a real or virtual object/scene. With vehicles being more intelligentized, the AR technology has been used in the head-up display (HUD) installed in the vehicles. Through the HUD, the user can see virtual information superimposed on the real scene outside the windshield. The virtual information can include prompting information, such as weather, time, and/or road condition. In addition, the user sometimes may wear another electronic device implementing the AR technology, such as smart glasses implementing the AR technology, which allows the user to see virtual information superimposed on the real scene through the electronic device. Thus, when the user drives a vehicle equipped with an HUD while wearing smart glasses, the information displayed on the HUD and the information displayed on the smart glasses may interfere with each other, impacting the user experience.